


Escaping Forces

by Omuchgeekery



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Kanan is badass, M/M, especially with that teaser Disney XD keeps showing, it's a little weirdly written but it's thoughts so..., the wait for the next ep is killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omuchgeekery/pseuds/Omuchgeekery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan's thoughts as Ezra uses the Dark Side at the end of Gathering Forces and they escape the Inquisitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escaping Forces

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, so I happened to be watching this and I started to think, hey, what's going through Kanan's mind right now?  
> and thus this baby was born.
> 
> yeah, i'll probably write another ficlet tomorrow. shut up. it's helping me deal with the wait for the next ep. (GOD DAMN IT THAT STUPID TEASER)
> 
> also, no bashing me because of the age, we only know that Ezra is 15 in Star Wars years. for all we know, he could be 50 in Earth years. (not likely, but possible...)  
> plus, he has been living on the streets by himself for _eight years_. I bet he had to use his body at one point or another.  
>  (and i bet he thought that that's all Kanan really wanted their first time, and he was kinda surprised when he started to get up and leave, and Kanan was like Bitch the fuk you doin and then pulled him back for cuddles and great i think i know what tomorrow's fic will be about)

A deep sense of _wrong_ pushed Kanan back to consciousness, head throbbing where it had hit a rock. A strange darkness was growing - one that terrified him. It wasn't the Inquisitor, though Kanan could feel him uncomfortably close. But then where was--no!  
Kanan forced himself to look, and what he saw nearly caused his heart to shatter. His beautiful student, his tenacious Ezra - _Ezra_ was the source of that growing darkness. No, no, no, no, no!  
Kanan watches in horror as his thief proves how much he is capable of - and yeah, that might be a tiny spark of pride, but this is not a good demonstration. Ezra's fear and anger, his outrage, all that focused _bad_ emotion drags up a monster from the depths of the asteroid - and Mama definitely isn't in a good mood right now. "Ezra? No!" Kanan can't believe, can't _accept_ this! It's not irreversible, he reminds himself, most Jedi brush the dark side at one point or another, I just have to keep him from doing it again, from getting addicted to the power rush, I need to get him out of here!  
As the other creatures abandon their fight, running in fear of the monster, Kanan can't take his eyes of Ezra, eager, brilliant, clever Ezra, Ezra who swapped Zeb's kaffa with mud just this morning! Ezra directs the monster towards the Inquisitor - he has my lightsaber, a detached part or Kanan notes, but that's not important - with such _hate_ on his face, such pure fury, and the monster _leaps_ , screaming, but Kanan isn't noticing it anymore, doesn't care, because Ezra's eyes just rolled back and he just _dropped_ , like a skiff that suddenly lost power to the anti-grav, and that horrible darkness that had been growing, practically _choking_ Kanan with horror until he forgot he _could_ breathe, is just gone.  
Kanan is over next to Ezra before he can realize he told his body to move, belatedly registering he had grabbed his blaster and holstered it on the way. Carefully, he cradles Ezra, who thankfully responds to him. "Wh-What happened?" he doesn't remember - that's probably good, but still, "I feel so cold." that is less good. He needs to get Ezra safe.  
"I know," he glances up to see where the Inquisitor is, and reaches out. "It's okay," the Force thrums in response, blocking out any pain he was feeling, any injuries, "we're leaving."  
The stormtroopers, the creatures, the Inquisitor - none of it matters. The only thing that does matter is Ezra. He has to get Ezra out of here, get him away from this place - away from the Inquisitor. Carefully, Kanan scoops Ezra up, slinging him over his shoulder - he needs to move. _Now._  
Taking off, Kanan lets the Force tell him what's coming, where to move - darting around the Inquisitor and the beast is laughably easy, with the proper incentive. He summons his lightsaber with barely a thought (how did it get over there? didn't the Inquisitor-- never mind), racing towards the Phantom, towards safety. _A Trooper!_ the Force whispers to him, and he barely has to think before one of the creatures tackles the threat. Kanan has never felt more connected with the Force than now, not even when he and Ezra - but now is _not_ the time to be thinking of that. Ezra is still in danger; he still needs Kanan to get him out. He opens the Phantom, spinning to deflect the lightsaber spinning towards him - it looks so slow, Kanan had heard stories like this, but he didn't know you could actually _slow down time_ with the Force! - and knocking it away is so simple, and the look of pure shock on the Inquisitor's face, Ezra would love that!  
Using the Force to close the door, he slows down for a moment to deposit his precious, precious cargo onto a seat, then it's fast again, sliding into the pilot's seat, hitting half the switches and levers with his hands, half with the Force. In the back of his mind, he can feel the Inquisitor's darkness closing in. He must almost be at the Phantom!  
And _go!_  
They take off, Kanan triggering the weapons at the perfect moment, keeping the Inquisitor from following them. As they exit the asteroid belt, shooting past the star destroyer, Kanan finally allows himself to relax, turning to focus more on his weakened padawan.  
Ezra is curled up, arms around his legs. Unsure how Ezra would react to touch in this state, he settles himself in the seat in front of Ezra, ignoring his own yearning to just pull the boy into his lap and never let go.  
"...I saved us?" Ezra asks, confused and a little hopeful.  
"You did," he replies gently. He's never seen Ezra like this, not even the first time, when he thought Kanan was just using him.  
"But something doesn't feel right..."  
"If your will isn't strong enough when you open yourself to the Force, you become vulnerable to the Dark side," Kanan explains gently.  
"But I was trying to protect you!"  
"I know," he hurriedly reassures him, "but your anger and fear caused that giant creature to attack."  
"I don't remember it," Ezra curls back up, shaking his head. Kanan sighs.  
"That's for the best. Your powers are growing so quickly you weren't prepared." Ezra's eyes finally meet his without darting back away. "I didn't teach you what you needed to know. I'm sorry." Ezra looks down again, but a minute later, looks back up, reaching towards Kanan. He is off his seat and pulling Ezra into his arms in a flash. Ezra buries his face in Kanan's neck, and Kanan just holds him close, stroking his hair. Ezra will need some time alone to think, but Kanan isn't going to deny him - deny either of them - some desperately needed comfort first.  
Ezra can think when they're back on the Ghost. For now, Kanan is just going to sit here and hold him.


End file.
